I'll Be Waiting
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: The love of Kairi's life, Sora, is about to leave again. This time she tries to stop him. Read to find out what happens! Thanks : One-shot, but if you like, tell me and I'll make a sequel!


**I'll**** Be Waiting**

**Kairi**

"Your leaving again?" Trying to keep the panic and hurt out of her voice, she looked anywhere but at his guilt-ridden aqua eyes. When he told her he needed to tell her something she was hoping he was confessing an undying love for her, or even just liking her more then a friend. Kairi's heart felt like it was tearing out of her chest. Riku and Sora had just got done from saving the universe again, and now they were joining King Mickey's army.

Seeing her down-cast expression he lifted his arms to hold her, but she scooted further away on her bed still not looking at him. "Kairi . . ." He sighed sounding tired and sad. "You know that the key blade comes with certain responsibilities. And you should be happy for me. Being in King Mickey's army is a great honor and not only that, he's also making us commanders of our own Legions." For some reason he couldn't stop babbling, as if trying to convince himself of this great achievement. "We'll be able to visit every now and then, and we'll write. It's just with the key blade and-"

"I have a key blade too!" Her key blade appeared in her hands as if proving a point. "Why is it just you to? Why am I always excluded from everything you guys do?" Shaking she stood up fully facing him, her body quivering with the weight of her words.

"Kairi. . ." He whispered,looking shaken himself.

"And just how long am I suppose to wait, Sora?" Standing over him, her voice rose with anger at every time they had left her alone. "Am I just suppose to sit around waiting for the rest of my life?" A shudder ran through her, resisting the urge to cry she looker at her baby blue curtains that swirled with the wind. "Why can't I go?" For a moment she thought he hadn't heard her, but then he stood up and hugged her.

There was a pause as he considered what to say. "We couldn't risk losing you." It sounded so simple that Kairi's anger returned.

"I can take care of myself!" Abruptly stopping herself from full out yelling she looked at him pleading. "Sora stay here with me. Please, don't leave me alone again. I need you." Her last words turning into a whisper she looked at him as he turned his head away. Brown spiky locks covering his face and hiding any emotion from her sight, she decided to finally tell him. To hopefully make him stay she confessed "I-I love you, Sora." It came out so soft that if he hadn't jerked back all the way across the room, she would've thought he didn't hear her.

Instead of saying anything, he just stared shoched. His cheeks were growing bright red and the killing silence seemed to stab at her heart every second he stared. Finally, not able to take another second of this hell, she bursted into tears. "Fine. Go Sora. Have a fucking fabulous time out there! Don't even bother coming back!" Yelling to keep the sobs from rocking her body, she flung her hand towards the door.

"Wait, Kairi-"

"Go!" Grabbing anything near her, she started flinging things at him. His azure eyes opened wider in shock, but he left. Falling to the floor, she curled in a ball allowing the sob to shake her body. This wasn't what she wanted to happen, but for some reason she knew she had to tell him.

**Sora**

Riku patted him on the shoulder, since he wasn't a big fan of hugging this was his attempt at consoling the lost childish boy. "I ruined everything, huh, riku?" Unike usual, there wasn't a huge grin plastered to his face, replacing it was a lost puppy look. His silver hair friend ran a finger through his hair, chuckling.

"Why didn't you tell her how you feel then?" For once, his tone was genuinly curious instead of his usual teasing. Sora only shrugged in reply, causing Riku to get irritated. "Look Sora, you've been crushing on this girl for years. She finally tells you that she likes you back and you freeze. All I want to know is why. If you really love her, then why, when she was as desperate to hear it as you, would you let her get away from you?"

"Because I'm leaving her again! If anything she deserves someone who won't leave her the second he is needed. I'm not that guy, Riku." The annoyed look on Riku's face was back and Sora felt worried.

"This isn't the real reason you didn't say anything last night, this is only an excuse you made to rationalize it. Why are you so scared, Sora? If anything you should be overjoyed by her declaration." Sora's eyes widened as he couldn't argue back. Riku had always been able to read him like an open book, and, like usual, he was spot on.

Finally finding an answer to his question, he looked around the crowded gummi station. Ever since the worlds found out about the other existing planet places like these were easy to come by. People mingling from most worlds and moving to and fro. "Because she might stop fall or someone else while I'm off doing another mission . . ." Riku was suddenly standing in front of him, blocking off his view of all the waiting passengers.

"So you thought you'd spare yourself the heart break? Didn't work out so well, huh, Sora?" Angry, Sora looked away from Riku again. "And now you've gone and broke her heart to."

"Leave me alone Riku! I know I've messed everything up, okay?" Trying to keep his voice down, he leaned against a pillar looking off into the disance.

"Well not everything . . ." Riku's voice was lighter and, looking at it, there was a smirk starting to appear where there was just a frown. Looking at the direction Riku was, he saw Kairi looking at the ground with red creeping up on her cheeks. Suddenly he felt suprisingly nervous and debated hiding behind Riku as she started walking over. "Well- I'll be off now! You two have fun~" He winked, laughing as he walked off.

"Where'd Riku go?" Kairi asked, making him jump and blush heavily.

"K-kairi! What are you doing here?" Looking down again, a small sad smile slipped onto her beautiful rosy cheeks.

"Wishing you off, silly!" It was obvious that she was trying to pretend yesterday never happened, but when she looked at him his heart skipped a beat remembering what she said. Softly, she flicked his forehead, causing him to grow even redder.

"Listen, Kairi-" He started to apologize, but she cut him off instantly.

"No, Sora. I was out of line. I know it was unfair to ask you to stay. We both know you have new responsibilities and attending-" On impulse, he cut her off with a kiss causing her to gasp. Deepening the kiss, he stuck his tounge in her mouth, exploring her tounge with his. Warmth surged through him as she kissed him back with just as urgent kisses. Both clinging on to each other as if the world was ending, not that it would matter at the moment.

After pulling away, he leaned cso his mouth was close to her ear. "I wanted to tell you that I love you too." His whispered words made Kairi hug him tighter to her and his heart sprung with joy. Warmth spread everywher she touched him, keeping the bright red stuck on his face.

"I'll wait for you." She finally whispered. "Even if it takes an eternity to get back." He pulled away, watching the smile and her gorgeous tear filled eyes as she spoke. "Every day I'll send a letter. As long as you love me to, I'll wait for you." Her voice sang out making a huge smile reapear on his face.

"I'll send letters to." Whispering and to seal the deal, he kissed her again only breaking apart for air.

**Kairi**

When they called his flight, she clung desperatley to him. Finally letting go when Riku came to drag him on the plane. Aching, but elated, her heart soared along side him. Sitting near a window, they watched each other until he was far off in the sky. "I'll be here, Sora, waiting for you to come home." Whispering before she finally left, both hands crossed over her chest.

Walking out of the station, she looked into the star filled sky before running home to write her first letter to him.

**Please Review and tell me your opinion on it. Let me know if I should write a sequel or just let it be. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this, and as usual lots of love to you guys.**


End file.
